Jason Harris
Jason Harris He's married to ADR director Peter Pamela Rose. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Coffee Worker#2 (ep24), Computer (ep32), Jock (ep8), Jock#3 (ep32), Marty (ep8), Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Numbuh 59 (ep20), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Football Player (ep29), Wayne (ep29) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Assistant Director (ep18), Automatons (ep23), Evil Unalaq, Movie President (ep23), Ring Announcer, Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) - Announcer (ep6), Flapjack (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Bee, Worker Bunny, ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - Announcer *Foodfight! (2012) - Hairless Hamster Henchman *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - Commentator *Rio 2 (2014) - Old Bird *Space Chimps (2008) - Guard *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Warrior's Tail (2016) - Cracker, Additional Voices *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Brain, Choo Choo, Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Brain, Choo Choo, Top Cat, Big Gus, Griswald, Lobster, Lou Strickland, Maharaja, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Coach, Flyboy, Gargoyle, Skinny Ghost *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Hollywoodland (2006) - Additional Voices *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *The Devil Wears Prada (2006) - Additional Voices *The Drop (2014) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Year of the Dog (2007) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Frank *Despicable Me: The Game (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Adam *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Jassim, Kaji, NPC (Male Pleasant Noble) *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001) - Yellow Sage *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - The P.L.A.V. *Red Faction II (2002) - Shrike E3 Demo *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Ring Announcer *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Turok (2008) - Carter Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016.